Snow Queen
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong yang bimbang dengan dua pilihan, antara yang kedua atau yang pertama. Yaoi / DLDR / One Shoot / RnR / 'Demi salju yang menarikan namamu, untuk apa kau menghanyutkan prosa hanya karena panggilan konyol itu' / GaJe.


Title : Snow Queen.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : Jaejoong, Changmin, and The Jung.

Genre : Romance, Western and other, gaje ofc.

Lenght : One shoot gaje.

Pair : -isi sendiri- -aku bingung nyebut ini Yunjae atau UknJae (?) -pair apan ini- -

**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

"Kau Ratu, tapi rakus," ucapnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Kata-katamu menohok jantungku," ia menatap lamat wajah Changmin, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Apa Ratu tidak boleh punya selir? Kenapa cuma Raja yang bisa?"

"Ratu ya Ratu. Ratu bukan Raja. Ratu itu diam di tempat, kapanpun Raja butuh dia ada."

Ia terdiam, sejenak mencerna kata-kata Changmin. Seolah-olah mengingat bagaimana sikapnya selama ini. Dan ketika ia tersadar, ia sedikit menunduk sambil bertanya, "Jadi selama ini aku salah? Aku tidak bisa diam."

"Pilih yang kedua."

"Kenapa? Karena aku bisa jatuh cinta pada yang kedua?"

"Karena kau terlihat lebih fokus pada yang kedua."

Jaejoong terdiam, dalam persepi tiap orang yang melihat bagaimana dirinya, jelas akan mengatakan ia terfokus pada yang kedua. Tapi tidak, bagi Jaejoong itu salah. Yang pertama adalah segala-gala untuknya. Tapi yang kedua, ia tidak bisa melepaskan yang kedua dengan mudah.

Ia mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk yang pertama, sang Raja. Di sisi lain, Jaejoong merasa bagaikan kembali seperti saat di mana Raja mengutamakannya di atas segala hal, ketika bersama dengan yang kedua.

Lalu, apa ia harus mengikuti saran Changmin? Bersama dengan yang kedua, dan melepaskan Raja? Tidak. Jaejoong tahu, ia tidak bisa jika tanpa langitnya. Ia akan hancur. Tapi tanpa matahari, Jaejoong juga merasa gelap.

Dilema. Ketika ketentuan ingin ia buat, semuanya seolah mengabu-abu. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia tahu bahwa dirinya sangat suka menjadi seorang Ratu.

Pernah Changmin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa cukup bodoh karena hanya ingin dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh seseorang. Ketika itu Changmin berkata seperti biasa, tajam dan langsung ke intinya, _**'Demi salju yang menarikan namamu, untuk apa kau menghanyutkan prosa hanya karena panggilan konyol itu?'**_.

"Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana aku ketika bersama dengan yang pertama. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpa dia," ujar Jaejoong sedikit menekan kalimatnya. Berharap Changmin paham akan apa yang ia rasaka.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berucap dengan santai, "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tahu bagaimana kau dengan yang kedua. Aku tidak cukup mengenal yang pertama."

"Tapi..."

"Itu kenapa aku katakan, pilih yang kedua. Karena kau lebih condong ke yang kedua. Begitu menurutku, galaumu, sedihmu, khawatirmu tertuju pada yang kedua. Aku hanya tahu itu."

Jaejoong mengeleng, baginya tidak seperti itu. Changmin salah, semua orang salah jika berpikir ia begitu sangat mencintai yang kedua. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menyangkal, cinta itu ada dan tertuju nyata pada yang kedua. "Kau tidak tahu, aku hanya menyembunyikan semua itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemburu dengan menunjukkan betapa aku sangat..."

"Itu kenapa aku berkata. Kau berpikir tentangnya lebih banyak dari pada Raja-mu. Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tapi aku mencintai Rajaku. Yang kedua datang diantara aku dan Raja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika dia menawarkan segenap hati dan cintanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Changmin terkekeh dan menatap remeh Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya pada diriku, aku tidak bisa menentukan jalan apa yang akan aku ambil nanti."

"Ratu tetaplah Ratu. Kau tidak bisa memiliki seorang selir jika tidak ingin dianggap berkhianat pada Raja," sorot mata Changmin meredup.

Jaejoong tahu, Changmin perhatian padanya tapi ia tentu tidak bisa memberi sebuah keputusan untuk sekarang. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan yang kedua. Menghindari percakapan seputar pilihannya adalah yang harus Jaejoong lakukan. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian berbalik dari tempat di mana biasa ia bertemu dengan anggota kerajaan lainnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

"_Baby_," panggilan itu langsung didengar Jaejoong ketika ia berada di sebuah rumah besar dekat dengan perbatasan kerajaan.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat pria yang menjadi dambaannya selama beberapa waktu ini berjalan ke arahnya. Sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan didapati Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan yang mereka rajut.

"Hmm?" Hanya gumaman singkat yang bisa Jaejoong balas dari panggilan penuh kerinduan itu. Ia tidak membalas pelukan pria ini. Tapi juga tidak menahan dirinya untuk direngkuh lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya dan melepas pelukan. Senyuman manis yang selalu tertuju padanya tersungging di bibir.

"Kau memang selalu merindukanku," sahut Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah pria itu dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Kitten?"

"Aku merindukanmu, U-Know. Tidakkah kau pikir aku di sini hanya untukmu? Jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah berada di sini," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Kenyamanan itu selalu hadir ketika ia bersama dengan U-Know. Kenyamanan yang selama ini bisa ia dapatkan dari Raja. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama dengan U-Know di sini.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana kau dan dia." U-Know menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa empuk rumah yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu? Aku dan dia tidak melakukan apapun dan..."

"Kau miliknya."

Lagi, kata ini selalu diucapkan U-Know ketika rasa cemburu menguasai dada pria itu. Tatapan matanya meredup dan menatap penuh dengan cinta Jaejoong.

"Dan kau milikku," sahut Jaejoong polos.

U-Know menggeleng pelan, membuat Jaejoong menautkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Jika aku milikmu, maka kau adalah milikku. Kau tidak tahu betapa posesifnya diriku, kan?"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat posesif. Aku tidak keberatan," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Inilah masalahnya. U-Know terlalu posesif padanya. Membuatnya seolah merasa bersalah lebih jika memikirkan sang Raja. Dan Raja, Jaejoong tahu pria itu juga sama posesifnya dengan U-Know. Hanya saja, bagi Jaejoong, Raja cukup banyak berubah. Jika seandainya Raja masih ada bersamanya di dalam istana kerajaan mereka. Ia yakin cinta terlarang antaranya dengan U-Know tidak akan terjadi.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau milik dia, dan aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Kita bicara tentang kita saja," sela Jaejoong langsung dan menatap penuh arti pada U-Know.

Sejenak pria itu mendesah dan mengangguk. Memang yang terbaik adalah membicarakan tentang mereka. Tidak tentang orang lain yang bisa membuatnya cemburu atau Jaejoong yang dicintai cemburu. U-Know tahu pasti bagaimana tingkah pria yang ia pilih untuk menjatuhkan hatinya setelah cinta pertamanya.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan, Kitten?" Tanya U-Know sambil menggengam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, hal yang menyenangkan."

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengatakan sebelum kau salah paham nantinya," U-Know baru teringat apa yang tadi ingin diucapkan pada Jaejoong.

Sorot mata pria itu sedikit berubah dan menatap ke arah lain. U-Know tahu, bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya tapi menusuk hingga ke rongga dada.

"Mungkin aku akan bersenang-seang sedikit, aku harap kau tidak keberatan," ujar U-Know dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mata besar itu mendelik lebar, tapi Jaejoong serasa tidak bisa mengucapkan kata protesan. Ia paham bagaimana posisinya. Tapi hatinya juga tidak terima jika U-Know bersama dengan yang lain. Membayangkan itu membuatnya serasa ingin menangis. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati. Ia paham bagaimana disakiti. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong tidak ingin merasa seperti itu lagi. Hanya saja ia cukup tidak sadar bahwa kini ia lah yang mengkhianati Rajanya.

"Jika dalam batasan yang wajar, itu tidak masalah," sahut Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Menahan segala emosi yang ingin membludak keluar. Tidak rela. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia tidak rela. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa. U-Know bukanlah miliknya secara nyata. Meski ia bisa dengan bebas bersama pria itu di tempat umum.

"Kalau melebihi, memangnya kenapa?" U-Know tersenyum tipis. Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pria kecintaan.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli!"

Kata itu selalu ia katakan ketika U-Know mulai bersikap sesuka hatinya. Ia juga ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri. Hatinya begitu sangat tidak terima saat bayangan U-Know memperlakukan yang lain lebih lembut dari pada dirinya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau marah, Kitten. Aku masih tetap di sini bersamamu. Anggap saja jika mereka hanyalah selir. Kau tetap Ratunya. Ratuku!"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia memang seorang Ratu. Jauh sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam pesona U-Know. Ia sudah menjadi Ratu dalam kerajaan miliknya. Dan menjadikan kekasih yang ia cintai sebagai Rajanya. Lalu sekarang, ia mendengar kata Ratu dari mulut U-Know.

Pria itu menjadikannya Ratu dalam kerajaan yang dipimpinnya? Benarkah? Seketika rasa bahagia menelusup hati Jaejoong. Ia sangat suka menjadi seorang Ratu. Snow Queen. Itu adalah dirinya. Tidak ada yang membantah setiap apa yang ia katakan. Ia adalah yang utama. Meski ada raja, tetap saja kerajaan dalam kekuasaannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus mengurusi pemerintahan seorang diri. Sedangkan Rajanya bersembunyi di peraduan mereka yang tak terjamahi oleh seorang pun.

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah U-Know, tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan tersirat pada manik mata setajam musang yang sama dengan milik Raja itu. Wajah U-Know juga sangat serius, "Kau benar-benar menjadikanku Ratumu?"

Anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban dilakukan U-Know. "Kau Ratunya, tidak ada yang lain."

Sebenarnya cukup mudah menentukan pilihan jika Jaejoong hanya suka pada gelar Ratu yang ia miliki. Bersama dengan U-Know pun ia tetap akan menjadi Ratu dalam kerajaan pria itu. Tapi tidak segampang itu untuk Jaejoong. Banyak yang ia pikirkan terutama sang Raja.

.

.

.

"Boo."

Panggilan itu seolah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan sesaatnya. Matanya segera bergerak ke arah suara bass yang ia rindukan. Ia tersenyum lembut kala melihat sang kekasih yang sudah berada di sini dengannya.

"Sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan ini selalu dilontarkan Jaejoong ketika melihat pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya.

"Hmm," hanya gumaman singkat itu yang selalu Jaejoong dengar selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Jika bisa, Jaejoong ingin mengatakan ia jengah dengan sikap acuh tak acuh orang kecintaannya ini. Ia rindu ketika dulu dengan lembut pria itu datang dan tersenyum manis juga memeluknya. Ia rindu ketika ungkapan cinta itu lolos ke luar dari bibir hatinya. Sangat rindu.

"Kau ingin mandi dan makan?" Jaejoong selalu memasang sikap cerianya, meskipun semua terasa menghambar, Jaejoong tahu ia harus bersikap seperti ini pada pria itu. Ia tidak ingin berubah walau merasa seperti dicampakkan.

"Nanti saja," sahutnya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan dengan sikap itu hanya mendesah pelan. Ia muak diperlakukan bagaikan orang asing. Ia benci diabaikan. Tapi pria itu sudah mengabaikannya. Ia merelakan sang suami tercinta bersembunyi dari kerajaan. Dan setiap hari menjelang sore tiba, di sini lah Jaejoong. Di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dan jauh dari kerajaan yang ia pimpin seorang diri.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan U-Know. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu di sisi lain."

Jaejoong pikir mengatakan ini akan membuat cintanya itu cemburu. Tapi tidak, pria itu hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jaejoong. Itu lah hal yang membuat Jaejoong seolah kesepian dan ingin meninggalkan sang suami. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa. Karena rasa sayang itu menancap dalam di hatinya. Karena kebersamaan mereka lebih dari apapun yang ada. Jaejoong bisa gila jika tanpanya. Sang Raja.

Tidak sedikitpun Jaejoong berdusta pada Rajanya bahwa dia dekat dengan U-Know segala hal ia ceritakan. Sebenarnya pengharapan Jaejoong bercerita semuanya hanya satu, ingin Rajanya seperti sedia kala. Ingin pria itu memperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya mereka dulu. Tapi tidak, Rajanya hanya diam, menanggapi sedikit jika ia mengoceh.

Jaejoong pikir Rajanya akan mengubah sikapnya. Ia tidak masalah jika harus sepanjang hari di tempat ini. Di rumah yang cukup besar untuk mereka tempati berdua. Ia bahkan rela melepaskan gelar Ratunya jika diminta. Asalkan kekasihnya bisa sama seperti itu, meskipun ia sangat menyukai menjadi Ratu. Tapi Jaejoong lebih menyukai jika bersama dengan suami.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, sang Raja penuh akan keposesifan terhadap dirinya dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Rajanya tidak mengambil sikap pada prilakunya yang dekat dengan U-Know. Pria itu malah terlihat seperti membebaskannya. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam benak pria itu.

Ia pernah mencurahkan ini pada teman sekaligus saudaranya, Hero. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Raja menyembunyikan lukanya. Raja tidak ingin mengekangnya karena Raja sadar tidak bisa menemani sang Ratu sepanjang hari. Di istana atau di tempat yang ingin Ratu datangi. Tapi bagi Jaejoong sendiri itu pikiran yang sangat konyol.

Tidak masalah baginya di manapun mereka. Asal bersama-sama semua akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan sikap pria itu sama seperti itu, hangat dan penuh cinta. Bukan kedinginan yang semakin nyata didapatinya setiap hari.

Malam sudah menjelang larut. Ia hanya berbicara beberapa kali dengan sang Raja. Pria itu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan apa yang dikerjakannya. Jaejoong pun membuka suara kembali, ia sudah mengantuk dan berniat mengajak sang suami untuk tidur, "Joongie ingin tidur, ayo kita tidur."

Sejenak Raja menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada Jaejoong untuk membalas ajakan itu, "Selamat malam, Boongie. Semoga mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kata-kata itu memang selalu bertahan sejak dulu. Ia cukup lega dan merasa tenang ketika Rajanya mengatakan hal terakhir tadi. Jaejoong pun berbaring, sayup-sayup ia memandang sang Raja, "Selamat malam, Rajaku. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia menghela napas pelan ketika tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Pria itu. Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk. Kecewa itu jelas ada. Ketika ia membalas, Rajanya tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Sungguh semua sudah terasa berbeda untuk Jaejoong.

Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan U-Know tadi siang. Sebagian hatinya sangat ingin bersama dengan pria itu. U-Know sangat hangat sama seperti Rajanya dulu. U-Know juga terlihat sangat tulus seperti apa yang ia mau. Jaejoong berpikir untuk benar-benar bersama dengan pria itu. Ia sudah muak berada di sini. Tapi tidak bisa. Keinginannya berlawanan dengan apa yang sudah ia pertahankan.

Kesetiaan. Tapi menurut Jaejoong ia pun sudah merasa tergoda sendiri dengan U-Know. Hanya saja ia masih dibatasan wajar, setidaknya menurut Jaejoong. Keinginan untuk bersama dengan U-Know memuncak, tapi rasa takut untuk kehilangan sang Raja juga membludak.

Jelas Jaejoong takut kehilangan langitnya. Semua begitu terasa rumit. Kenapa ia tidak bisa memiliki kedua-duanya dalam bersamaan seperti Hero yang memiliki dua kekasih dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu?

Jaejoong mendesah, apa ia benar-benar sangat rakus seperti kata Changmin? Apa ia harus memilih yang kedua dan meninggalkan yang pertama?. Bingung. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung. Kegelisahan ini selalu menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya selalu merasa galau jika memikirkan akhirnya yang seperti apa.

Untuk sekarang Jaejoong akan bertahan yang seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu, ini tidak akan bisa selamanya. Cepat atau lambat semua bisa berubah. Bisa saja ia dengan U-Know. Atau bisa saja ia tetap bersama Raja. Atau kemungkinan yang terakhir, ia kehilangan dua-duanya.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menggeleng mengusir pikiran tentang itu, ia membuka kelopak matanya lagi dan menatap sang Raja yang masih setia berkutat dengan yang dikerjakan. Setidaknya untuk detik ini ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Jung Yunho, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, sangat."

.

.

.

FIN

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- .

Well, menggantung? Sengaja... Karena akan menyakitkan jika menuliskan versi lengkapnya -slaap- . Tapi silahkan berfantasi siapa yang dipilih JJ -kalau ada yang baca juga sih-

Okey, maaf atas kegajean diriku yang berlebih -bow- .

Sengaja aku masukin genrenya western karena di sini menggunakan setting kerajaan gitu. Dan aku sregnya ke western :D .

Terima kasih jika ada yang menyempatkan membaca :) .

.

.

.


End file.
